


MY HEART'S AN ARTEFICE

by M_Mirajade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, F/M, Gency, Italiano | Italian, Mercy - Freeform, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Overwatch, Reaper - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sojiro Shimada - Freeform, Young Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, angela ziegler - Freeform, gabriel reyes - Freeform, genji shimada - Freeform, hanzo shimada - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Mirajade/pseuds/M_Mirajade
Summary: Raccolta di one-shot, in ordine cronologico, che vede protagonisti Angela Ziegler e Genji Shimada (subito dopo essere diventato un cyborg).Le storie racconteranno il percorso della relazione tra i due dal loro primo incontro.***[https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4I7LREMFsdWQRu0L9lJc86?si=IE1dbhjhT_i5pp3jX0KCHg]
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 1





	1. HATE

_Under the knife I surrendered  
The innocence yours to consume  
You cut it away  
And you filled me up with hate  
Into the silence you sent me  
Into the fire consumed  
You thought I'd forget  
But **it's always in my head**_  


Era morto?  
Era forse svanito il dolore?  
Quell’ultimo che iniziava dal cuore sanguinante e terminava in ogni ferita sul proprio corpo, reale e bruciante come le lacrime che avrebbe voluto piangere mentre con disperazione animalesca cercava di cancellare i ricordi incastrati tra i neuroni.  
Quegli stessi ricordi maligni pronti a rinfacciargli la pazzia di suo fratello, portatore di sguardo demoniaco e occhi iniettati di sangue. Misero contenitore d’idee e teorie non sue; un costrutto tra le mani malefiche di chi aveva saputo manipolarlo trasformandolo in un mostro.  
Hanzo.  
L’unica famiglia rimastogli, ora morto insieme a lui.  
Almeno così credeva mentre la percezione della stoffa contro pelle ritornava viva; tastò la morbidezza, stringendo con poche forze le dita intorpidite, socchiudendo gli occhi per ammirare l’inferno e potersene vantare con la solita spavalderia di cui era provvisto, ma quello che gli si presentò davanti non era un mondo di fiamme e cenere come si sarebbe aspettato, solo pareti bianche e odore di disinfettante. Addosso, però, percepiva ancora l’odore del tempio e del sangue… sembrava non volerlo abbandonare come corredo ai ricordi asfissianti.  
Sentì con chiarezza il rumore metallico di posate su un vassoio e il leggero suono della stoffa. Fece per voltarsi per scoprire la fonte del lieve rumore, pentendosene subito dopo quando una fitta lancinante lo trafisse all’altezza della spalla sinistra. Strinse i denti mentre una figura rannicchiata vestita di camice gli dava le spalle per sistemare dei classici strumenti di chirurgia in una vaschetta di metallo.  
-D…- provò a parlare ma riuscì a emettere solo suoni cavernosi e metallici capaci di allarmarlo: non sentiva l’aria attraversagli le corde vocali, solo una vibrazione scuotergli la laringe. Quando alzò il braccio sinistro per tastarsi il pomo d’Adamo spalancò le palpebre, trovandosi davanti un braccio di metallo attraversato da una serie di tubi color cremisi.  
-Mr.Shimada- disse la figura vestita di bianco, rivelandosi una donna dallo sguardo sorpreso. Genji ebbe il tempo di visualizzarne la chioma color grano prima di assimilare perfettamente le informazioni che la visione del braccio metallico gli stavano trasmettendo.  
Respirò affannosamente, allarmato, o almeno gli sembrava di farlo: il suo petto non dava segni di movimento e il sollievo dell’aria riempirgli i polmoni era svanito; il rumore incessante e frenetico di un macchinario sembrava scandire l’andamento del suo cuore.  
-La prego di calmarsi. Il suo corpo non è ancora in condizioni idonee per sopportare un possibile attacco di panico- disse la donna in un inglese dall’accento un po’ troppo marcato, sembrava tedesca.  
E se Genji era sul punto di urlare, lei sembrava non curarsene più di tanto aiutandolo a sollevarsi meglio sui cuscini dietro la testa e poggiandogli una mascherina sul volto. Il ninja riprese ben presto a respirare ad un ritmo controllato mentre quella che sembrava l’infermiera continuava a scrutarlo con occhi color topazio perfettamente in tono col caschetto biondo.  
Sembrava una ragazzina eppure nascondeva una serietà, in realtà, così evidente capace di farla invecchiare.  
-Mr.Shimada sono la sua dottoressa, Angela Ziegler. So che si trova in stato confusionale e che vorrà delle risposte alle sue domande e posso assicurarle che le riceverà a tempo debito- per Genji fu inizialmente difficile riuscire a comprendere pienamente la frase, così abituato alla sua lingua madre.  
-Dove sono?- chiese solo con la stessa voce artificiale e roca –Cosa ci faccio qui?- continuò  
-Siamo nel quartiere generale svizzero dell’organizzazione Overwatch. È stato salvato proprio quando si credeva fosse morto-.  
Genji spalancò nuovamente le palpebre al sentire quella frase mentre le immagini del possibile assassino si presentavano davanti come un filmato al contrario il cui protagonista non era altro che Hanzo.  
Suo fratello; quello che lo avevo ridotto ad uno stato morente; quello che lo aveva trafitto con una katana negl’arti prima di conficcargliela nel petto.  
Scostò le coperte per poter ammirare con disgusto il lavoro di suo fratello, eppure non si sarebbe mai immaginato di vedere parte dell’addome sostituito da una lastra di metallo o le gambe ormai protesi robotiche e fredde, attraversate da cavi e tubi.  
Che cosa era diventato? Come lo avevano ridotto?  
La dottoressa premette con più insistenza la mascherina sul volto del giovane ninja quando ne lesse i tratti spaventati, iniziando a pensare ad una metodologia per informarlo delle operazioni cui era stato sottoposto per assicurarne la sopravvivenza.  
Poi qualcuno busso alla porta e senza neanche aspettare una risposta entrò.  
Un uomo dalle spalle larghe e la stazza di un armadio, dalla pelle scura e la barba poco curata. Tra le labbra, socchiuse in un sogghigno, teneva una sigaretta che fece storcere il naso alla giovane dottoressa mentre l’odore di disinfettante della stanza veniva ammortizzato da quello acre del fumo.  
-Mr.Reyes è pregato di uscire se…-  
-Sarò veloce ragazzina- la zittì con un gesto della mano –Vedo che è sveglio-  
Genji strinse il polso della giovane, costringendola ad allontanare la mascherina, mentre con sguardo indagatore scrutava la figura dell’uomo, adesso più vicino al suo letto. Quest’ultimo non smetteva di guardare il suo corpo adesso robotico cosa che lo fece, non poco, innervosire.  
-Perfetto- sibilò Reyes togliendosi la sigaretta dalle labbra –La prima volta che sono d’accordo con Morrison: questo ragazzo sarà perfetto per le missioni della Blackwatch- la dottoressa, dal canto suo, aveva stretto con forza i pugni impegnandosi a guardare lo schermo dell’elettrocardiogramma –Cerca di fare un buon lavoro con queste- continuò l’uomo facendo ticchettare un dito sulla gamba robotica.  
Sorrise mefistofelico.  
Genji pensò che se solo non si fosse trovato in un letto d’ospedale e con un nuovo corpo gli avrebbe rotto la mandibola solo per strappargli quel sorriso dalle labbra, ma l’ultima cosa che si sentiva di poter fare era camminare.  
Reyes uscì e Angela trattenne il respirò al suono di quella domanda.  
“Sei stata tu?” aveva chiesto il ninja guardandosi la mano metallica, ma non ricevette risposta.  
-Rispondimi- disse con fermezza e una punta di rabbia nel tono.  
-Era l’unico modo per salvarti-  
-Preferivo morire se dovevi ridurmi in questo stato- e ci fu silenzio. Angela aveva provato la sensazione di un ceffone all’altezza del cuore; Genji stava man mano comprendendo che quello che stava vivendo non era un sogno causa i troppi fumetti letti durante la notte. Era la realtà: lui non poteva definirsi più umano ed era rimasto solo, senza famiglia, in un paese sconosciuto.  
Volle morire un’altra volta.  
  


_ [ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4I7LREMFsdWQRu0L9lJc86?si=oOzUin0ZRdGchYfySpDzbw ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4I7LREMFsdWQRu0L9lJc86?si=oOzUin0ZRdGchYfySpDzbw) _


	2. DOCTOR

  
_ You're the pulse in my veins  
You're the war that I wage  
Can you change me?  
** Can you change me? ** _

  
Angela Ziegler.  
Nanobiologa e dottoressa.  
L’angelo custode dal cuore tenero schermato di compostezza.  
Una ragazza, anzi, una donna stimata e riconosciuta per pazienza e bravura. Abilità che le avevano permesso più e più volte di salvare e preservare vite umane elargendo ultime possibilità a chi non ne aveva mai avute o a chi aveva peccato troppo da doversi redimere.  
Attraversava i corridoi del quartiere generale con una fierezza che sapeva portare come soprabito, la stessa fierezza che sembrava scivolarle via quando attraversava la soglia della stanza di Genji Shimada.  
Iridi rossastre, sguardo insofferente e impassibile mentre si rigirava tra le dita tre shuriken, lucidi e affilati. Le protesi ne sostenevano il busto non completamente robotico esaltandone la figura alta e snella.  
Angela non avrebbe mai ammesso di trovarlo bello, e non perché da brava dottoressa sapeva che Genji era solo un paziente e tale doveva rimanere, no. Quello stesso ragazzo preservava in se una rudezza e un disdegno che spesso le avevano mozzato il fiato. Aveva appreso che se solo lui avesse saputo che agli occhi della sua dottoressa era _bello_ le avrebbe riso in faccia e urlato contro l’odio fermentato in quelle settimane nel quartiere svizzero.  
-L’ultima volta ti stavi recidendo un braccio- enunciò la dottoressa stringendo tra le braccia una classica cartelletta medica. Si sentì attraversata da parte a parte dagli occhi cremisi del suo paziente, troppo impegnato a giocherellare con le tre lame che a risponderle –Come ti senti oggi?- sospirò la biondina.  
-Un morto che cammina-  
\- Non era quello che intendevo-  
Genji si sedette sulla poltrona di pelle scura, unico mobilio in una stanza spartana dalle pareti giallastre e il letto continuamente sfatto, aspettando la prassi che prevedeva un controllo da parte della giovane dottoressa. Ormai si era abituato a quella routine e alle mani piccole e morbide di Angela sul suo corpo, o almeno sulla poca pelle restante. Ogni volta controllava cavi e protesi, prima di passare a controllo di azioni e reazioni e lui la guardava.  
Non sapeva dire se con repulsione o ammirazione, ma la guardava senza che Angela potesse accorgersene, soffermandosi attentamente su quel viso da bambina, lo stesso viso che lo aveva riportato alla vita come un mostro.  
La svizzera portò le mani sulla sua nuca, pressando un po’ più su fino al familiare schiocco dell’armatura sul volto, ritrovandosela tra le mani, rivelando il volto graffiato del ninja e colorato di viola al livello dello zigomo.  
-Che cos’è questo?- chiese allarmata, alzando il mento dell’uomo per visionare meglio l’ampio ematoma che aveva preso possesso di zigomo e occhio sinistro –Com… quando è successo?-  
-Durante la scorsa missione- rispose asciutto, Genji, stringendo il polso della dottoressa per forzarne l’allontanamento della mano dal suo viso –Non pensavo potesse interessarti- continuò, rispondendo a una possibile domanda e sogghignando al viso sconcertato della bionda.  
-Sono la tua dottoressa come pensi che…-  
-Appunto. La mia dottoressa, non la mia balia. Il massimo che dovresti fare è ricucire tagli o prescrivere pasticche, invece ogni giorno sei qua a controllare se sono ancora intero per potermi aggiustare- disprezzo, solo disprezzo fioriva dalle sue labbra, come veleno –Non lo sopporto. Solo vattene perché il solo guardarti mi fa ripudiare sempre di più me stesso-.  
Angela sarebbe rimasta senza fiato, conoscendosi. Avrebbe fatto dietrofront per poi sbattere la porta della stanza, successivamente sarebbe stata divorata e masticata dai sensi di colpa, ma non quella volta. Con espressione austera, quasi regale, si era recata verso il minifrigo arraffando il primo alimento ghiacciato per posarlo con non poca delicatezza sul livido del ninja –Sei un’idiota- e aveva pressato, ricevendo forse insulti in giapponese –Come tua amica, non voglio che ti accada qualcosa-.  
-Tu non sei mia amica, nessuno di voi lo è-  
La dottoressa inspirò lentamente squadrando il volto di Genji. Una cicatrice sul sopracciglio destro, una sul labbro inferiore, una gli attraversava la guancia eppure Genji preservava il fascino che lo aveva costantemente caratterizzato durante la sua vita.  
-Solo perché sei stato abbandonato non significa che noi lo faremo… - arrossì scostando lo sguardo altrove, forse per paura della reazione che avrebbe avuto il suo paziente o per le quattro parole che aveva intenzione di pronunciare -Che io lo faccia-  
-Amici, familiari, persino i fratelli tradiscono- e lui lo aveva provato su pelle il vero tradimento, quello che sapeva scuoiarti vivo al solo pensiero. Pensava e ripensava ai semplici e innocui momenti di gioco con suo fratello; erano stati bambini, uniti nell’animo e nel sangue, e adesso definirsi sconosciuti sembrava addirittura un insulto.  
Lo odiò.  
\- Ma io sono la tua dottoressa- sorrise Angela, ricevendo un’espressione stranita come risposta, ma non più sprezzante e le sembrò di star sciogliendo il sottile strato di ghiaccio che aveva ricoperto il cuore del ninja.  
E se c’era un rischio che Genji era sempre pronto a correre era quello di fidarsi, anche a costo di soffrire o sentirsi deluso nuovamente, ma se quel rischio portava il nome di Angela Ziegler forse non ci avrebbe pensato su tanto; in ogni caso _con lei non avrebbe sofferto tanto quanto che con Hanzo_.   


_ [ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4I7LREMFsdWQRu0L9lJc86?si=IE1dbhjhT_i5pp3jX0KCHg ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4I7LREMFsdWQRu0L9lJc86?si=IE1dbhjhT_i5pp3jX0KCHg) _


	3. ANGEL

_Please have mercy on me  
 **Take it easy on my heart**  
Even though you don't mean to hurt me  
You keep tearing me apart_

_**(Mercy - SHAWN MENDES)** _

  
Winston sorrise.  
Un sorriso vittorioso e orgoglioso mentre gli occhi vagarono per la stanza di addestramento puntandosi sulla figura svelta e agile della cadetta Lena Oxton.  
-Ve lo avevo detto che sarebbe stata perfetta- disse voltandosi verso la dottoressa in camice bianco e coda alta; tra le mani un tablet, lo sguardo fisso sul suo paziente che con agilità inaudita schivava tutti i colpi da parte della cadetta, spronandola con un solo gesto della mano all’attacco –Dr.Ziegler?- chiese il gorilla sistemandosi gli occhiali sul volto animalesco.  
-Si, l’acceleratore temporale sembra funzionare in maniera ottimale- fu l’unico commento di Angela mentre Winston con un gesto affermativo della testa ritornava nella sua postazione tra macchinari e computer.  
Poi il classico rumore dell’apertura delle porte si fece sentire, forte e chiaro, rivelando la figura alta e robusta del comandante Jack Morrison. Un uomo dall’insolito fascino: viso spigoloso, capelli candidi e occhi di un intenso blu.  
-Come sta andando?- le porte si chiusero  
-Sfortunatamente non sappiamo molto del suo stato attuale- disse Angela spostando lo sguardo verso l’acceleratore temporale di Lena, luminoso e limpido oramai scandiva le ore, il tempo, la vita di Tracer: una figura indefinita, disegnata e dettagliata dai secondi – Supponendo che non si verifichi alcuna anomalia, credo sia idonea al servizio attivo, ma dobbiamo continuare a monitorarla per esserne certi-  
Il comandante aveva annuito stringendosi tra le dita il mento, voltandosi poi verso Winston per domande e chiarimenti cui Angela non prestò attenzione. Con le dita scivolò sullo schermo del tablet, segnando e scrivendo procedimenti di chirurgia; di tanto in tanto alzava lo sguardo fissandosi sulla figura agile di Genji per poi ritornare a lavorare sul dispositivo ancora più decisa.  
***  
-Ho delle novità- iniziò il discorso la dottoressa con lo stomaco contorto in spasmi e il cuore scalpitante.  
Genji camminava a testa alta verso le docce, il respiro caldo e affannoso creava nuvole d’aria condensata nell’ambiente gelido, usuale della Svizzera, e il sudore sulla spalla e il petto sembrava asciugarsi ad ogni passo, Angela non seppe capire se fosse la temperatura del quartiere generale o la pelle del ninja che rasentava la temperatura di una fornace ad asciugare le gocce di sudore.  
-Voglio sottoporti a un intervento per installarti dei recettori del gusto sulla lingua. So che non riesci più a sentire i sapori e vorrei aiutarti in qualche modo-.  
Il ninja si bloccò voltandosi lentamente verso la svizzera; quest’ultima sorrideva di un sorriso genuino e le iridi color oceano sembravano ingoiare nella loro profondità la pupilla facendola assomigliare ad un essere angelico venuto a reclamare animi puri.  
-Quando?- chiese Genji, nella voce un’emozione mal celata.  
-Domani stesso. So che può sembrarti presto ma voglio assicurarmi che…-.  
-Grazie- e fu silenzio. Genji era stato un uomo cupo ma non era la sua indole: in quel silenzio tombale sorrideva rendendo più bello quel suo viso marchiato, rubando un battito rumoroso dal cuore di Angela e lasciando che un insolito colorito roseo le illuminasse le gote.  
-D… di nulla, sono la tua dottoressa, è il mio lavoro-  
-Grazie per prenderti cura di me, Dr.Ziegler- Genji sembrò non averla sentita eppure lo aveva fatto; fece per girarsi e riprendere il cammino verso le docce quando la sua voce lo investì nuovamente.  
-Genji- lo chiamò –Solo Angela- e sorrise.  
Genji percepì chiaramente degli spilli sotto pelle.  
***  
Le mani scivolarono nuovamente sul corpo cibernetico e di una cosa Genji fu sicuro: lui odiava il suo corpo, non c’era nulla che glielo facesse apprezzare. Qualcuno gli avrebbe potuto accennare la fortuna di non sentire la stanchezza o il dolore ai muscoli eppure quello stesso dolore che mesi prima lo aveva fatto rimanere giornate intere a casa, gli mancava.  
Fermò lo scorrere dell’acqua, riprendendo a guardarsi le mani: la destra era piena di cicatrici come ricordo alla vita passata da “umano”; la sinistra era solo un ammasso di saldature, ferraglia e tubi.  
Suo padre gli avrebbe detto che “Non importa il contenitore, ma il contenuto”, allora perché non ci riusciva? Perché non riusciva ad amarsi come aveva sempre fatto? Forse perché nessun altro lo avrebbe fatto, forse perché il motivo di quel dolore e di quel corpo, in passato, era stato un rifugio che si era tramutato in inferno.  
Digrignò i denti.  
Doveva pagare.  
 _Hanzo doveva pagare._  
Se credeva di essere solo tanto valeva esserlo veramente. Poi tra un battito di ciglia e l’altro il viso angelico della dottoressa Ziegler gli riempì la visuale.  
Chioma bionda, occhi chiari, sorriso vitale.  
L’aveva odiata per quello che gli aveva fatto, ma solo ora comprendeva pienamente l’animo puro della ragazza. Lei aveva voluto salvarlo a tutti i costi e nonostante i litigi che erano sempre subentrati tra loro, era sempre lì, a sostenerlo, migliorarlo e…apprezzarlo.  
Apprezzarlo?  
Forse non doveva illudersi troppo; insomma perché mai una giovane donna, bella e intelligente, avrebbe dovuto provare qualcosa che rasentasse l’affetto per lui? Un macchinario e uno scorbutico; eppure lui aveva sorriso quando Angela gli fasciava ferite o quando lui rimaneva ad ascoltare con finto disinteresse gli sproloqui della dottoressa.  
Adorava il suono della sua voce così limpida e umana, né amava la cadenza delicata e sarebbe stato giornate intere a sentirla parlare, ma in fondo non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Preferiva osservarla da lontano, studiare ogni suo atteggiamento o vizio, essere il perfetto spettatore esterno di quell’angelo dalle ali oro.  
Perché lei non meritava Genji, no.  
Il ragazzo rubacuori dai sorrisi disarmanti e la reputazione macchiata di bugie e brutti giri.  
Il ninja lo aveva capito e si disse che, anche se per pochi istanti, avrebbe potuto saggiare l’affetto di Angela allora sì. Sarebbe diventato un uomo col privilegio di poterla avere accanto anche se per poco.

  
_ <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4I7LREMFsdWQRu0L9lJc86?si=Vlfa6n5KQ1CcYtmXMmtsbA> _


	4. SWEET

_I feel you keeping me alive  
You are my salvation  
 **Hold me, heal me, keep me near**  
 **(Salvation - SKILLET)**_

  
-Pronto?- fu la prima domanda della giornata da parte di Angela.  
Da quando aveva messo piede nella stanza, aveva iniziato a mangiucchiarsi nervosamente l’indice destro, aspettando impaziente il risultato dell’ultimo intervento.  
Genji era lì, in un classico letto d’ospedale, con un vassoio poggiato sulle cosce e la faccia di un bambino che non vedeva l’ora di spacchettare i regali di Natale. Prese le bacchette tra le dita e con l’aiuto della mano libera afferrò la piccola ciotola di ramen, la prima di quella fila di sapori che gli si presentava davanti.  
Con maestria prese una bacchettata di spaghetti e carne **,** fremendo all’idea di poter risentire il gusto salato al contempo speziato di quella pietanza giapponese che tanto lo aveva estasiato. Il primo boccone fu messo in bocca e, con lo sguardo vigile della dottoressa, aspettò. Gli sembrò di percepire qualcosa vibrare, agitarsi con estasi… il suo corpo sentiva, aveva riconosciuto, seppur il sapore non fosse così forte e deciso come se lo era aspettato.  
-Allora?- l’ansia la stava masticando internamente; Angela la sentiva.  
-È buono- enunciò il ninja, guardandola per la prima volta in quella giornata: sembrava così felice per lui, così premurosa e vera – Ma è molto… smorzato- continuò ponderando le parole adatte.  
Angela con un gesto veloce segnò qualcosa sul tablet –Spero che sia temporaneo; una conseguenza del riadattamento del tuo corpo- spostò lo sguardo sul prossimo alimento. Caffè.  
Genji saggiò pure quello, lasciando il liquido scuro prendere possesso della sua bocca, ingoiando poi con disgusto percependo un lieve riflesso di vomito – Amaro- tossì –Troppo, sembra veleno-.  
-Strano, mi ero assicurata di averci messo un cucchiaino di zucchero-  
-Le poche volte che bevevo caffè, lo prendevo senza. Fidati, è disgustoso-.  
La vide prendere un altro appunto sul tablet, un sorriso divertito le illuminava il volto e, senza volerlo, Genji si ritrovò a ricambiarlo.  
-Direi di passare al prossimo allora- zucchero filato; Angela gli aveva recapitato dello zucchero filato per quel “test” di degustazione. Insolito. –Ehi… era l’unica cosa, altamente zuccherata, che ho trovato. Dovresti esserne felice-  
-Non ho mai affermato il contrario- sogghignò, staccando un pezzo di quella nuvola zuccherata color rosa pastello e lasciandola sciogliere sulla lingua. Dolce.  
Vivido e forte gli aveva invaso le papille gustative, quasi ebbe la pelle d’oca mentre con il sapore riviveva altri ricordi: lui, suo fratello e suo padre; una delle rarissime volte in cui erano usciti insieme, non come l’anziano e i discendenti del clan Shimada, ma come un padre con due figli, sotto un albero di ciliegio del piccolo parco di Hanamura e tre porzioni di zucchero filato.  
-Com’è?- la voce di Angela tremò, come se avesse capito tutto senza che lui abbia avuto bisogno di aprire bocca.  
-Buono, è dolce, proprio come dovrebbe essere-  
-Davvero?- chiese la dottoressa con uno strano luccichio negli occhi.  
-Si, perché?-  
Angela percepì chiaramente una vampata di calore salirle attraverso la colonna vertebrale –Si… insomma, ho saputo che ti piacciono i dolciumi quindi non posso che esserne felice- arrossì, volgendo lo sguardo allo schermo luminoso sulle sue mani, concentrandosi sul modulo da compilare.

*******

Quando rimise piede nel quartiere generale un sospiro di sollievo vagò oltre le sue labbra, mentre i primi dolori muscolari si facero sentire sotto la grande tuta valkyrie come fuoco sotto pelle. Le ali, ancora luminose, erano state lievemente danneggiate, ma nulla che non potesse risolvere da sola senza disturbare quello scorbutico di Torbjorn.  
-Spero finisca presto questa rivolta- si lasciò sfuggire Mercy, negl’occhi la stanchezza di chi aveva visto vite distrutte e sopravvissuti morenti. Accanto a lei, Lena sorrise impegnata a sfilarsi via gli occhialoni.  
-Non preoccuparti, tesoro, di questo passo la rivolta diventerà presto un brutto ricordo-  
La dottoressa annuì, entrando nella base e sentendo chiaramente il trambusto che raramente caratterizzava quel luogo: era successo qualcosa, lo sentiva.  
-Dr. Ziegler!- fu quasi un urlo quello di un giovane dipendente dagl’occhi chiari, correva perdifiato indicando con il dito indice ditro di sé –Dottoressa abbaimo dei feriti- enunciò quando fu davanti la giovane.  
-Feriti?-  
-La divisione Blackwatch ha subito un attacco-  
Non seppe come, ma Angela corse.  
Le gambe le imploravano pietà, le spalle avrebbero voluto staccarsi sotto il peso delle ali, eppure stava correndo con il cuore in gola e un pensiero fisso come un chiodo. Ansia e paura, non sapeva se per la situazione di allarme in cui era stata travolta o per chi poteva trovarsi in quella situazione, ferito o peggio… morente.  
Genji.  
Ingoiò saliva amara.  
Sorpassò le porte che portavano al padiglione della divisione clandestina, mentre il classico puzzo di tabacco le invadeva le narici individuò Gabriel Reyes, inginocchiato sul pavimento, si apprestava ad annodare una striscia di stoffa intorno ad un braccio. Non il suo.  
-Non pensarci Jesse- disse con tono di voce fin troppo alto, voltandosi poi verso la dottoressa –Ragazzina- sembrava sollevato, forse le avrebbe sorriso se non fossero stati in quella situazione -Conto su di te-  
Angela ingnorò il trambusto che l’aveva invasa, concentrandosi sulla figura dolorante di Jesse Mccree: il cappello che spesso portava sul capo era riverso sul pavimento e il sorrisetto egocentrico era svanito lasciando spazio ad una smorfia di dolore; forse era stata un sua impressione ma le sembrò di sentirlo sussurrare un “Angie”, come era solito il cowboy chiamarla.  
Mccree non era solito fare visite o farsi visitare, ma le poche volte che lo faceva si presentava con un aria da galante sbruffone che strappava sempre una risata ad Angela, perdendosi poi in chiacchiere futili; era stato un criminale, Angela lo sapeva, ma di una cosa era certa.  
Jesse Mccree era buono.  
-Da quanto tempo è conciato così?- tra l’enorme quantità di sangue riusci a localizzare il profondo taglio verticale sul radio, quasi ne intravide l’osso. Mccree aveva chiuso gli occhi, digrignato i denti e lasciato la giovane afferargli il braccio sinistro, ormai ridotto ad un pezzo di carne violaceo.  
-Troppo- rispose Reyes –Ho dovuto evitare che dissanguasse- nello sguardo la consapevolezza di cosa sarebbe accaduto successivamente.  
-Portiamolo al laboratorio, dobbiamo fare presto-

*******

Sfilandosi il camice fu sicura di una cosa: aveva bisogno di una lunga doccia fredda, quantomeno per eliminare la sensazione del sangue di Jesse sulla pelle. L’avrebbero presa in giro se solo avesse detto che durante l’operazione si era sentita strana, quasi disgustata quando del radio di Mccree non era che rimasto un pezzo di carne su un vassoio di chirurgia. Eppure aveva visto di peggio; aveva fatto di peggio.  
Reyes l’aveva informata che il giovane Shimada era rimasto ferito, “Una cosa da niente” aveva detto mentre il sangue della ferita sullo zigomo gli colava sulle labbra, tra le iridi scure aveva incastrati i momenti vissuti attimi prima e Mercy non gli aveva chiesto nulla, lasciandolo tra le quattro mura dell’infermeria.  
Avrebbe dovuto visitare il ninja, comprendere cosa significasse letteralmente il “Una cosa da niente” di Gabriel Reyes, ma era così stanca e dolorante e l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto era presentarsi senza un minimo di forze.  
Le docce erano vicine e il classico silenzio le fece intuire che non ci fosse nessuno a quell’ora della notte, ma quando fece per spingere la porta la maniglia le scivolo via dalle mani, rivelando un Genji fresco di doccia con il famoso “Una cosa da niente” al livello del collo e della spalla sinistra.  
-Dio mio- quasi urlò la bionda –Stai bene?- il taglio era stato da poco scoperto, man mano infatti stava ricominciando un lento sanguinamento. Angela gettò un veloce sguardo dietro la figura del cyborg, riuscendo a scorgere delle bende macchiate di sangue riverse sulle mattonelle bianche –Devo applicare dei punti- sorpassò il ragazzo diretta verso il medikit solitamente posizionato in ogni stanza.  
-Per un taglietto?-  
-Non mi pare un taglietto- prese ago e filo dalla scatoletta rossa, percependo poi una pressione sui polsi.  
Genji la stava guardando come stranito non mollando la stretta delle mani –Dr.Ziegler, per quanto possa essere ignorante in materia, è seriamente nulla. Non ho bisogno di punti, fidati.- le disse come se stesse parlando ad un bambino capriccioso, poco dopo Angela comprese di aver fatto una scenata, una reazione troppo esagerata a quello che effettivamente era una ferita facilmente curabile con una fasciatura.  
Doveva essere stata tutta quell’ansia accumulata nel laboratorio con un ferito anestetizzato a cui aveva appena rimosso un braccio, sostinuendolo con un ammasso cibernetico.  
E se anche Mccree l’avesse odiata? Forse poteva evitare l’amputazione, infondo Reyes esagerava sempre con paroloni e termini… doveva fare più attenzione… doveva…  
-Dr.Ziegler- e fu un richiamo sussurrato quello di Genji.  
Angela ne intravide il colore naturale delle iridi oltre il bagliore rossastro; nocciola, gli occhi di Genji erano color nocciola.  
-Scusa, è stata una giornata stressante- disse solo la svizzera, sostituendo ago e filo con una semplice benda –Lasciati medicare-  
-Posso farlo da solo-  
-Ti prego- sembrava così stanca e non fisicamente. Stanca di vedere solo morti in quegl’utlimi tempi, stanca di sentirsi la disgrazia per alcuni e stanca per non aver mai osato in vita, perché prevenire era sempre stato meglio che curare. E Genji non aveva detto nulla mentre prendeva posto in una panca di legno , posta accanto alle docce, solo capì che qualcosa turbava la _sua_ dottoressa.  
Angela stava tremando mentre con fare esperto passava la benda intorno alla spalla sinistra.  
-Non sentirti in colpa- fissò le mattonelle umide –So che hai fatto del tuo meglio per salvarmi-  
-Potevo fare di meglio- sussurrò la dottoressa, continuando la medicazione in un silenzio tombale. Quando ebbe finito l’idea di rinfrescarsi sotto lo doccia non le garbo più, stanca e stressata per com’era: fece per dirigersi verso la propria camera.  
-Buonanotte Gen…-  
-Mi dispiace- la interruppè il ninja –Mi dispiace di averti denigrata, non lo meriti di certo- in piedi com’era costrinse la dottoressa ad alzare di poco il viso.  
-So che non era tua intenzione, in fondo- sorrise stanca –Sei arrivato qui nelle peggio condizioni, tradito da qualcuno che suppongo amavi- si sentì trafitta dal suo sguardo, ma fu piacevole –Hanzo- sussurrò –Chi era?-  
Sebbene il cyborg avesse avuto molte ragioni per non rispondere a quella domanda sgradita, capace di fargli tremare il cuore umano, lo fece –Mio fratello. L’unica famiglia dopo la morte di mio padre- strinse un pugno.  
La bionda non parlò, solo provò a immaginare il dolore di essere traditi dal proprio sangue. Pensò a sua sorella, era da molto che non le scriveva e quasi si sentì in colpa. Durante quel tempo l’ultimo suo pensiero era stato inviarle un’email.  
-Nessuno merita un simile dolore- continuò il cyborg volgendo lo sguardo altrove.  
Angela premette una mano sulla guancia incisa di cicatrici, ne accarezzo una con movimenti circolari del pollice, sentendo il suo paziente, dapprima rigido, ammorbidirsi.  
Non capiva il perché di quel gesto sconsiderato, voleva solo toccarlo magari consolarlo… percepire il calore umano che ancora Genji sapeva trasmettere sotto il corpo bionico.  
-Per quanto può valere- gli disse –Io non ti tradirei mai-  
Genji non respirò quando comprese il pieno significato di quelle parole, quando con un braccio aveva cirocndato la vita della giovane, quando aveva premuto bisognoso le labbra segnate su quelle perfette della dottoressa. Tremò alla sensazione di puro piacere che un bacio sapeva dargli: gli era mancato sentirsi così umano e se dapprima aveva avuto paura di un possibile rifiuto , sorrise quando ad approfondirne l’essenza non fu che la biondina, schiacciata contro il suo corpo come se avessero dovuto fondersi.  
Liti e sgridate svaniti come il loro respiro caldo nell’aria gelida.  
Angela era rossa in volto.  
Genji sorrise: era stato _dolce,_ proprio come piaceva a lui.  


_ <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4I7LREMFsdWQRu0L9lJc86?si=Vlfa6n5KQ1CcYtmXMmtsbA> _


	5. YOBISUTE

_**We're North, we're South** , I run my mouth  
You have your doubts (I don't blame ya)  
I'm weak, I'm tough, fuck up, make up  
Then words get rough (that's my nature)_

_**(Ain't That Why - R3HAB & KREWELLA)** _

  
-Sapevo sarebbe stata una pessima idea- fu un verso soffocato dalla stoffa della felpa quello di Genji. Sguardo basso e mani infilate nelle tasche, sembrava un bambino e non un ragazzo venticinquenne qual era. Al suo fianco Angela affondava il viso in una sciarpa di lana dai toni bluastri cercando di resistere all’aria fredda di Zurigo che dopo una delle poche nevicate sfoggiava giardinetti e auto ricoperte di neve -La gente non fa altro che guardarmi- continuò lo Shimada.  
In effetti, la gente sembrava volgere loro sguardi straniti ma nulla che rasentasse la paura o il disgusto e se da un lato Angela avrebbe voluto che scambiassero Genji per un omnic e non fare domande dall’altro avrebbe voluto urlare contro chi l’avesse etichettato in quel modo.  
-Non sono abituati a vedere uno splendore ogni giorno- volse lo sguardo altrove, percependo lava bollente sotto la pelle delle guance, mordendosi subito dopo la lingua per aver pronunciato quella frase tanto sfacciata. Era stato alquanto difficile poter nuovamente riuscire a formulare un discorso sensato dopo gli avvenimenti nelle docce e adesso rischiava di rovinare tutto un’altra volta.  
Che cosa le diceva la testa?  
-Veramente?- la dottoressa fu spiazzata da quella domanda così esplicita, si sarebbe aspettata il solito mutismo imbarazzato da parte del ninja o peggio una risposta aspra.  
-Si… insomma mi pare ovvio- disse, capendo il significato della frase subito dopo -no aspetta intendevo dire che…- ok no, stava entrando nel panico.  
Come quando dimenticava di aver lasciato il rubinetto della vasca aperto, ritrovandosi poi la casa allagata. Insomma la sensazione era simile, solo molto più imbarazzante.  
-Giovani non mi aspettavo di vedervi in giro!- una pacca sulle spalle fu in grado di farla barcollare, capì in un attimo di chi appartenesse l’enorme figura che incombeva su di lei.  
-Reinhardt- la dottoressa, voltandosi, si ritrovò davanti all’enorme stazza dell’uomo tedesco, avvolto in un cappotto dai toni militari. A pochi passi di distanza il comandante Ana Amari sfoggiava il classico sorriso materno che tanto la caratterizzava –Cosa ci fate fuori dalla base?- chiese la svizzera.  
Ana alzò in aria quello che sembrava un cesto di plastica –Rifornimenti- disse –Abbiamo terminato il caffè e il burro d’arachidi-.  
-Winston non ne sarà contento-  
-Oh ma Winston non ne sa nulla, ecco perché dovremmo sbrigarci- avvolse un braccio intorno a quello del soldato strattonandolo verso la via che portava al supermercato più vicino –Ci vediamo al quartiere generale, passate un buon pomeriggio ragazzi- li salutò con un gesto ammiccante.  
Espirò pesantemente: in un attimo Reinhardt l’aveva salvata da una situazione imbarazzante senza volerlo, catapultandola in un’altra il cui protagonista non era altro che il silenzio. Non era mai stata così timida in vita sua ma Genji sapeva ammorbidirla come argilla senza volerlo e senza dire nulla, colpa forse i loro trascorsi che tormentavano i pensieri della svizzera, invaghita di sorrisi e risate nascoste, specchio del Genji che era stato il ninja tra le strade di Hanamura.  
-Ad Hanamura non nevica mai- quasi tremò al suono della sua voce – È sempre stato un luogo armonioso e vivace-  
Attraversarono la strada, diretti verso una meta prescritta da Angela -Sembra un bel posto-.  
-Lo sarebbe veramente se non nascondesse il peggio- Genji la guardò un instante, il tempo di decifrarne l’espressione stranita, preferendo evitare un discorso dalle trame sporche, e Angela percepì chiaramente il suo cambio d’umore mentre sorpassava il cancello dalla vernice scrostata del parco.  
-Puoi parlarmene se vuoi- disse –Di Hanamura, del tuo clan… di te-  
Genji strinse la stoffa della felpa tra le mani, poco lontano visualizzò quello che poteva essere un piccolo laghetto dai toni scuri. Pochi erano quelli che si fermavano ad ammirarne lo strato sottile di ghiaccio, solo qualche anziano se ne stava seduto in una delle panchine semi distrutte osservando il tempo scorrere e chiudendo di tanto in tanto gli occhi in un riflesso di sonno.  
Ripensò alle parole appena pronunciate dalla sua dottoressa.  
Era stato un ragazzo dalla parlantina facile, quello che non aspettava altro che il permesso o la possibilità per parlare o esprimersi. Adesso quel ragazzo sembrava essere svanito, forse morto in quel tempio dall’odore del thè, lasciando quello che era diventato.  
-Non credo siano fatti vostri, Dr. Ziegler- subito dopo si accorse dell’atteggiamento scontroso che aveva assunto, sentendosi trafitto allo stomaco dal senso di colpa –Scusa- dannazione a lui –Perdonami, veramente. Non reagisco molto bene quando se ne parla-  
-Scusami tu, avrei dovuto sapere che è ancora una ferita fresca- il cielo nel frattempo stava iniziando a scurirsi rivelando una luna sbiadita –Ti va di sederti?- Angela indicò una delle panchine davanti al lago ghiacciato e senza aspettare un’affermazione si avviò per poterne prendere possesso.  
Quella donna era così strana: alternava atteggiamenti bambineschi a quelli seri e caparbi di una scienziata in un perfetto mix, un po’ come lui, ma mentre in Angela i due comportamenti coesistevano in Genji sembravano guerreggiare. Da un lato c’era il cyborg, l’omnic, tenebroso e spietato dall’altro c’era semplicemente Genji, il _passero_ , un ragazzino alla ricerca di divertimenti e piaceri.  
E lui chi voleva essere in quel momento? Chi voleva essere davanti ad Angela Ziegler?  
-Sai è molto difficile riuscire a capirti?- gli disse.  
Genji arcuò un sopracciglio stranito –Che intendi dire?-  
-Sei introverso e riluttante ma al contempo ami esprimerti; ami stare da solo eppure non puoi fare a meno di cercare compagnia; mi odi ma non rifiuti nessuna delle mie proposte… sei un mistero Genji, come se volessi frenare il tuo vero io-  
Sbuffò divertito occupando posto vicino alla bionda – Non è vero che ti odio- lo sguardo di Mercy sembrò deriderlo –Non abbiamo avuto modo di presentarci meglio-  
-Non abbiamo? Ho dovuto sudare per conquistarmi un minimo di fiducia- nonostante tutto sorrise voltandosi verso il cyborg e potendolo ammirare definitivamente senza imbarazzo o paura –Ma non importa, sono felice di essere tua amica-  
Genji arrossì e un familiare fastidio allo stomaco si fece risentire; Angela Ziegler era proprio come diceva il suo nome, un angelo dalla corona luminosa e gli occhi così chiari da rasentare il cielo. Così bella e così buona, e lui era stato un idiota accecato dall’odio per averla trattata malamente.  
Ebbe come l’impressione di sentire nuovamente le sue labbra sulle sue, morbide, mangiate in alcuni punti simbolo dello stress cui era abitualmente sottoposta.  
Il sorriso svanì dal viso della scienziata quando il suono di quel “Vorrei baciarti” le arrivò forte e chiaro. Genji sembrava in qualche modo ipnotizzato.  
-C… come?- balbettò eppure in cuor suo non aveva aspettato altro, desiderava quelle labbra sulle sue, sul suo viso, sul suo corpo e odiava quella stessa situazione in cui si era ritrovata: Genji era un suo paziente e un assassino della Blackwatch; il suo cuore era ricoperto da un ammasso di ombre, la sua mente instabile forse pericolosa ciò nonostante lei aveva osato dal primo giorno in cui lo aveva visto, disteso su una barella, ricoperto di sangue, pallido come un cadavere.  
Il ninja sbatté le palpebre più volte fingendo un colpo di tosse –Ehm, scusa mi era venuto in mente un ricordo non accorgendomi di stare pensando ad alta voce- disse su due piedi fissando un punto davanti a lui. Un anziano sembrava fissarlo divertito come se da quella lontananza riuscisse a sentire la discussione in corso.  
-Un ricordo?-  
-Si, un ricordo- si disse di rallentare il respiro, magari il sangue avrebbe circolato di meno verso le sue guance ormai bollenti come pietre focaie.  
-Immagino con quante ragazze avrai fatto colpo usando solo questa frase- rise a bassa voce la ragazza convincendosi che in fondo doveva aspettarselo da Genji; era solito perdersi in ricordi e pensieri a volte senza accorgersene.  
“Nessuna” ma fortunatamente quella parola non era uscita dalla bocca del cyborg. Per quanto avesse potuto avere decine di ragazze non aveva mai chiesto a nessuna di loro un bacio, semplicemente agiva anzi spesso erano state proprio loro a reclamarli, lui semplicemente accordava.  
Gli piacevano i baci.  
Fin da piccolo amava quanto mistero, segreto, passione e sentimento si celasse in un tocco di sole labbra  
-Dr. Ziegler…-  
-Ti ho detto di chiamarmi Angela, veramente lo preferisco- strinse le spalle aspettando che il giapponese finisse la frase magari correggendo l’inizio.  
-In Giappone chiamare qualcuno per nome è un gesto molto intimo- spiegò lui –Non mi è mai capitato chiamare qualcuno senza usare suffissi adeguati-  
Angela rimase un attimo spiazzato –Non sapevo, scusami se ti ho messo in qualche modo a disagio- ma lo sguardo che gli rivolse Genji fu di fuoco, liquido come se stesse tramando un’idea insana.  
-Forse so come rimediare- ghignò e in pochi secondi aveva saggiato nuovamente il sapore delle labbra della svizzera, deciso ad approfondire fino in fondo quel contatto sino a quando una sensazione bruciante non gli avrebbe invaso i polmoni. Sentì il pizzicore dei guanti di lana di Angela sulla nuca e un fastidio al basso ventre capace di risvegliarlo dalla sensazione di trance in cui era caduto.  
Mani e corpo fremettero aprendosi nuovamente alla sensazione d’estasi che stavano rivivendo. Lui voleva Angela; insomma lo attraeva, cyborg o non cyborg rimaneva pur sempre umano fatto di carne, sangue e nel suo caso metallo e il suo corpo voleva Angela Ziegler.  
Respiri caldi si condensarono nell’aria gelida, quando ebbero nuovamente la possibilità di immagazzinare aria. Le labbra color sangue della dottoressa sembravano richiamarlo.  
-Confermo- ansimò la donna –E’ molto difficile capirti- e sorrisero divertiti dalla situazione che si stava man mano andando a creare –Ti va una cioccolata calda?- continuò poi con nonchalance, come se quel bacio ruba fiato non fosse mai avvenuto.  
-Con piacere… Angela-

_ <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4I7LREMFsdWQRu0L9lJc86?si=Vlfa6n5KQ1CcYtmXMmtsbA> _


	6. PAIN

_I'd make you look, I'd make you lie  
I'd take the coldness from your eyes  
 **But you told me, if you love me  
Let it die**_

_**(Let it Die - STARSET)** _

  
Quel giorno il quartiere generale sembrò emanare un’aria fredda, quasi angosciante osò pensare Angela mentre con passo affrettato si apprestava a seguire la figura composta e austera del nuovo medico della divisione Blackwatch: Moira O’Deorain.  
Sguardo annoiato e braccia incrociate dietro la schiena attraversava i corridoi della centrale svizzera non curandosi minimamente della biondina al suo fianco, che a fatica riusciva a mantenere il suo passo, quasi come fosse un inutile moscerino e infondo, Moira, lo pensava ma malamente riusciva a camuffare la sua espressione saccente mentre ascoltava Angela parlare. Fu quasi tentata di terminare quello che lei definiva sproloquio con un commento acido sulla figura professionale di Mercy ma si limitò a far ticchettare le scarpe sul pavimento ghiacciato sperando riuscissero a coprire la voce della svizzera.  
Quest’ultima fu tentata più volte di rifilare malamente le cartelle mediche della Blackwatch alla donna al suo fianco senza curarsi dei dettagli ma si disse più volte che si trattava pur sempre di persone che erano state suoi pazienti e non avrebbe mandato all’aria la professionalità per una scienziata dalla sensibilità umana alquanto minima.  
Ancora ricordava la sua irruzione nello studio del comandante Morrison per discutere di quella pessima idea nel trasferire la dottoressa O’Deorain nella divisione citata ma lo stesso comandante aveva proferito parola su come il trasferimento fosse una richiesta di Reyes e sul fatto che avrebbe giovato anche alla svizzera vista l’enorme mole di lavoro nella ricerca e con i pazienti, a cui era sottoposta.  
-Hai sentito quello che fa nelle sue ricerche, Morrison- aveva proferito – Come puoi fidarti di una donna che usa i suoi pazienti come cavie per… per creare degl’esseri ammazza uomini. Non posso credere che…-  
-Il lavoro di Moira come medico della Blackwatch sarà proprio quello del medico, Angela. I tuoi pazienti non saranno usati come cavie; in ogni caso non si hanno prove su quello che tu affermi, giusto?- le disse ovvio irritando non poco Mercy.  
Il solo ricordo di quella discussione era capace di smuoverle una sensazione di puro fastidio dentro, mentre guardava la figura glaciale di Moira soffermandosi sulla mano destra dal colore violaceo quasi fosse un pezzo di carne morta.  
Terminò l’ultima informazione sul braccio prostetico di Mccree prima di tastare un punto dolente: - Vorrei che mi informassi di tanto in tanto sulle condizioni di Genji Shimada. Il suo corpo sembra stabile ma non è raro che sorgano complicanze con gli impianti di termoregolazione e le gambe-  
Moira sorrise aspra, quasi divertita – Ziegler – proferì – Trovo alquanto inappropriato relazioni di tipo romantico con i propri pazienti. Il fatto che tu voglia camuffare il tutto dietro la maschera della dottoressa apprensiva e alquanto…squallido, oserei dire-  
Angela sentì chiaramente la rabbia colorarle il viso e la vergogna comprimerle lo stomaco. Avrebbe voluto risponderle a tono ma sapeva che qualunque frase avrebbe tentato di formulare sarebbe uscita balbettante e fin troppo enfatica. Si limitò quindi ad agire come la testa le aveva imposto fin dall’inizio, da quando aveva avuto la grande idea di presentarsi nello studio di Moira armata di finto sorriso: schiantò le cartellette contro il petto della donna con un –Congratulazioni per il trasferimento-

  
*******

Schegge di legno.  
Ecco cosa rimaneva dei fantocci utilizzati per il tiro a segno.  
Nella stanza d’allenamento affidata alla divisione clandestina poche luci erano accese, quanto bastava per il ninja per intravedere i suoi bersagli inanimati, in una penombra tale da essere angosciante se Genji in quel momento avesse avuto una frequenza cardiaca nella norma e la muscolatura rilassata. Ma tutto ciò che sembrava costruire e controllare il suo essere sembrava essere offuscato da una sensazione di rabbia fitta e densa come nebbia. Tra le iridi il volto furioso del fratello.  
Hanzo mentre sguianava la spada.  
Hanzo mentre affondava la katana nel suo stomaco e la ritraeva per infliggerli moltitudini e incessanti tagli profondi sulla pelle.  
Hanzo che con sguardo liquido lo abbandonava lì, nel tempio, nel suo sangue e nelle sue lacrime.  
Sangue del suo sangue.  
La sua mentre sembrò produrre solo pensieri e scene venefiche come se gli si fosse rivoltata contro e tentasse di fargli raggiungere l’apice della pazzia. Voleva urlare, aprirsi il cranio in due ed estirpare a mani nude ogni ricordo, ogni sensazione e sentimento. Desiderò realmente di essere solo un ammasso di circuiti, per la prima volta dopo aver fatto i conti con il suo corpo.  
Perché?  
Perché suo fratello era arrivato a tanto?  
Perché suo padre lo aveva abbandonato, lasciando tutto in mano sua?  
Se solo Sojiro avesse potuto vivere più lungo lui sarebbe ancora umano, la sua mente cristallina e suo fratello non sarebbe un mostro che a tutti costi avrebbe voluto far fuori con le sue stesse mani.  
E ricordò suo padre: i capelli neri sbiaditi, le sopracciglia folte e il taglio d’occhi deciso come quello di Hanzo. Suo padre però riusciva ad ammorbidirne ogni singolo dettaglio.  
Si premette con forza le dita sulle tempie, digrignando i denti in una smorfia incollerita… aveva bisogno di un bicchiere d’acqua, ma il tragitto verso la cucina della base sembrò lungo abbastanza da farlo ricadere nuovamente in quel baratro di ricordi.  
Quando afferrò il bicchiere nella debole luce della cucina ebbe modo di vedere quanto effettivamente stesse tremando, si lasciò scappare un urlo battendo malamente il bicchiere sul ripiano della cucina, facendolo esplodere in grossi cocci di vetro.  
Chiuse gli occhi, doveva calmarsi o sarebbe impazzito.  
I volti dei suoi familiari che si susseguivano e ripetevano.  
Gli parve di vedere suo madre stringerlo a se, così bella e pacata con le labbra sottili che tanto gli ricordavano le sue.  
-Genji- e finalmente i ricordi sembrarono svanire, paralizzandolo. La voce di Angela sembrò stordirlo; non volle voltarsi.  
Poi la mano della ragazza si appoggiò delicata sulla sua, su quella ancora viva, fatta di carne e sangue e sembrò trasferirgli sottopelle una calma che aveva bramato fin troppo in quelle ore di solitudine con la sua mente.  
-Ci sono io con te- continuò la dottoressa e si ritrovò a singhiozzare, lui, assassino senza scrupoli, contro la spalla della ragazza. Sentì la sua mano accarezzarle i capelli e il suo cuore battere ad ogni sua lacrima, con lentezza inaudita.  
Era veramente un angelo... il suo.  
La guardò in quegl’occhi cerulei, lucidi come perle e si lascio carezzare su quelle cicatrici che aveva odiato vedere infinite volte davanti lo specchio.

  
*******

All’ennesima unghia spezzata Angela sbuffò spazientita. La vista che dava il quartiere generale verso l’esterno si era marchiata con decisione nella sua mente, tanto da immaginare la vista dell’Orca nel cielo buio, in procinto di atterrare.  
La notizia dell’attacco di Blackwatch a Venezia l’aveva scossa tanto da non permetterle più il proseguimento delle sue ricerche, lasciate su un pc che aveva deciso di spegnersi.  
Da quel momento sarebbe andato tutto in malora, giusto?  
La gente adesso sapeva e Overwatch sarebbe stata gettata nell’ombra.  
Un peso sembrava essersi posato sul suo cuore, sulle membra stesse e pensò ad Ana e Jack, i quali avevano speso anni, tempo e rapporti nel costruire quella che adesso era diventata Overwatch. Non poteva, non voleva immaginare il dolore che avrebbero provato nei giorni a seguire.  
Ricordava ancora il suono sordo del pugno di Jack sul metallo di un tavolo circondato da coloro che si erano rivelati una famiglia per lei. Neanche Reinhardt aveva osato sdrammatizzare la situazione come al suo solito e quell’angoscia sul viso di Lena stonava, si era detta.  
Poi, in un attimo, si ritrovò fuori al gelo, sotto un cielo nero, opaco di nuvole.  
L’Orca che atterrava e il comandante Morrison con un ombra di rabbia sul volto, dietro di lui Ana rimaneva in allerta pronta a interrompere il peggio.  
Quando Reyes uscì dalla nave si ritrovò per poco tempo con i piedi per terra, con una guancia contusa e occhi vividi di furia, ma non parlò né tantomeno rispose al pugno assestato dal comandante, sapeva di non avere scusanti. Al suo fianco Jesse tremava nervoso volgendo lo sguardo altrove da quella scena che Moira avrebbe definito patetica.  
Lo sguardo di Genji era pacato, fin troppo. Lo sguardo di chi si era rassegnato al proprio destino e da cui ne traeva costantemente giustificazione.  
Angela sentì la delusione gelarle le vene non captandone realmente perché, neanche quando lo seguì lungo il corridoio freddo aspettandosi una spiegazione che agl’occhi della dottoressa l’avrebbe fatto vedere come una vittima, ma niente di tutto ciò parve succedere e i passi di Genji le sembrarono sempre più rilassati.  
Le luci erano fioche in quel punto del corridoio, le lampadine quasi bruciate.  
-Non ti rendi conto di ciò che avete fatto, vero?- gli chiese fermando il tragitto del ninja, il quale si limitò a voltare di poco la testa verso la sua direzione –Si- continuò Angela –Si, che lo sai. Eppure non te ne importa nulla. Come puoi rimanere così… così impassibile davanti alla consapevolezza di aver ucciso, di nuovo- e marcò le due ultime parole.  
Gli occhi di Genji brillarono di un rosso particolarmente vibrante, le sopracciglia piegate in una smorfia furiosa –Sono un assassino- disse ovvio  
-No che non lo sei!- gli urlò la donna contro e fu la prima volta. L’eco della sua voce ferita fu dilaniante per il cyborg -La tua è solo una dannata scusa- tremò visibilmente e forse fu la fermezza con cui si disse di non piangere –Dai colpe al tuo passato, alla tua famiglia, al tuo clan perché pensi sia l’unico modo per giustificarti da quello che sei diventato-  
-Beh, come avresti reagito tu se ti fossi risvegliata un ammasso di rottami?- le chiese velenoso.  
Angela tacque.  
-In ogni caso non cambia quello che sono- continuò il ninja –Un assassino. Sono sempre stato addestrato per diventare quello che sono ora, fattene una ragione. Tu…- e parve bloccarsi un istante –Hai permesso anche che diventassi ciò-  
Mercy parve vederlo sfocato -Ti ho salvato la vita- pronunciò quasi singhiozzando. La gola le andò in fiamme.  
-Allora fai i conti con questo- fece per andarsene ma la sensazione delle braccia di Angela intorno al suo corpo lo fermarono. Percepì chiaramente la fronte della dottoressa poggiata tra le sue scapole e quei singhiozzi, che tanto aveva temuto di sentire, uscire dalle sue labbra. Eppure lui, quelle parole le aveva dette.  
L’odore della ragazza gli arrivò dritto alle narici, qualcosa che gli aveva sempre ricordato gli agrumi.  
Avrebbe voluto voltarsi, scusarsi, stringerla a se e dirle quanto gli dispiacesse di tutto, ma sarebbe stato ipocrita no? Come poteva rifilarle parole che lasciassero intendere un benessere che non esisteva, che faticava a raggiungere nelle condizioni in cui la sua coscienza si trovava. Coscienza che sembrava tacere solo quando agiva come suo fratello avrebbe voluto che fosse fin dall’inizio.  
-Ti prego Genji- gli disse – Sei migliore di così, credimi. Sei buono, unico, vorrei solo che riuscissi a scacciare via i tuoi tormenti perché non fanno di te quello che sei- sospirò, mordendosi le labbra come a voler fermare quel flusso di pensieri che prendevano vita tra le sue labbra -Io ti amo- disse ingoiando una tristezza che aveva iniziato a prendere forma.  
Lì, sotto la luce fioca di una lampadina sul punto di bruciarsi, aveva detto qualcosa che aveva tentato di negare con fermezza nei giorni in cui la presenza, la risata e la paura di Genji erano diventati i tasselli del suo cuore.  
Sentì le mani del cyborg sulle sue, e la presa venire meno.  
\- Tenti troppo di vedere il buono dove non esiste- proferì Genji aggiungendo alla voce dei suoi rimpianti lei. Lei che sapeva attenuare quella malignità che non gli apparteneva, lei i cui sguardi sapevano lenire quelle ferite che mai se ne sarebbero andate.  
E se ne andò portando con se i frammenti di un cuore spezzato.

  
_ <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4I7LREMFsdWQRu0L9lJc86?si=Vlfa6n5KQ1CcYtmXMmtsbA> _


End file.
